


Merry Christmas!... Merry Crisis!

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco Revival 2019 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Embarrassment, Family, Fluff, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Implied Sexual Content, JeanMarco Revival 2019, M/M, Marco has two moms, marco speaks italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEANMARCO REVIVAL 2019, DAY 7 - MEET THE FAMILYJean POV"“Jean, baby, you need to breath”“I’m ok shut up” Marco kissed his cheek from behind, squeezing his hips.“You are not, clearly. Your nostrils are flaring and you are sucking your teeth non-stop. Take a moment, it smells delicious”“I can’t take a moment, my parents are coming and it’s not done!”





	Merry Christmas!... Merry Crisis!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember! Every fic from jeanmarco revival makes a whole story!  
You can read them separately but if you read the previous one, it would make much more sense.

He wasn’t ready and neither was the food.

He was trying his best but he felt anxious and he could hear Marco’s mums from the kitchen and he _knew _that they would show up anytime to offer their help and then they’d see his cooking and they’d realize it was a mess and not correct and awful and…

“Jean, baby, you need to breath”

“I’m ok shut up” Marco kissed his cheek from behind, squeezing his hips.

“You are not, clearly. Your nostrils are flaring and you are sucking your teeth non-stop. Take a moment, it smells delicious”

“I can’t take a moment, my parents are coming and it’s not done!”

“Hey, hey, stop it, come here” Marco forced him to turn on the spot. His damn boyfriend and his gym body were way stronger than him, so it was useless to fight his firm grip. Jean turned around, letting his forehead hit Marco’s collarbones. “Breathe with me, come on, one, inhale, two, exhale, come on”

He obliged, closing his eyes while listening to his breath. It actually calmed him down, Marco's fingers rubbing his sweaty palms and stiff neck also helped. He sighed, looking at his boyfriend’s eyes, nodding and giving him a peck on his lips. “I know it’s going to be okay,” Jean said, trying once more the meat sauce, “but I want it to be perfect.”

“It’ll be, Jean, I’m sure about that. Don’t stay for too long over there, ok?”

He nodded and tried as hard as he could to focus on finishing the dinner. 

***

He put the apron aside, looking at himself in the hallway mirror before getting into the living room to greet his mothers-in-law. Both of them adored Jean, hugging him tightly, asking if he was eating well because he was too skinny for their taste. They fell into easy talk soon enough, but the doorbell made him stand as if he had a spring on his ass. He almost run to the door, throwing himself onto his mother’s arms. It’s been almost 15 years since the last time they saw each other in France and it wasn’t easy for him. Neither for them.

“Ah, mom, dad,” He said after they came in, entering into their living room. Jean’s voice was a bit shaking from the emotion and Marco noticed, biting his lip. The idiot’s eyes were shining, emotional as he has always been. “This is my boyfriend, Marco. And his mums, Stacy and Chiara”

“Oh, are you Italian?” His mother asked with that strong French accent he missed so much.

_“lo sono!” _Chiara pointed at herself, smiling wide to finally meet some Europeans so far away from home.

And like that, they started talking: about their homes back in Europe, how their kids weren’t completely bilingual because they were too lazy to care even when they knew their native tongues, how they met each other, how happy they were to be there, how _good _ Jean’s food was (thanks to the heavens), and that Jean and Marco were meant to be right from the beginning.

“Jean talked about you _a lot _those first days of school,” his father said, his smile identical to Jean's, “later on he just blushed if we asked about you so we guessed something was going on”.

“You don’t have to tell them that…” Jean said between gritted teeth, faking a smile.

“Oh, Marco was even worse!” Stacy giggled and his boyfriend threw her a warning glare. Jean didn’t understand at first, “He told us he liked Jean but then he got a bit noisy when fantasizing about the boy!” Marco stared at them in horror and Jean wanted to hide in a hole, but his parents were laughing. And then Chiara turned to the couple.

“Did any of your neighbors complained? If he was _that _noisy alone I can’t even begin to imagine what would happen if you two wer—

“MUM, PLEASE”

And it didn’t end after that, oh no. They jumped to childhood stories, each one more embarrassing than the previous one. And while their parents were having the time of their lives, Marco and Jean didn’t know what to do to stop this, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“I, I have something to say!” Marco yelled abruptly, getting all the attention, “we, uhm, we are going to get married in June, for my birthday”

“Marco!! It was New Year's surprise!” Jean hit his shoulder while their parents were too busy gasping.

“They wouldn’t shut up! I panicked!”

A suffocating hug made both of them grunt, smiling afterward because Jean’s father and Chiara were crying while kissing and hugging them. He knew it would raise a new batch of questions and that their parents will obsess over it, but they had it all already planned. So they sat at the couch, eating the delicious dessert made by Jean, covered with warm blankets brought by Marco, and told them in detail their wedding plans.

***

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Jean said before throwing himself on their bed, “good thing you didn’t sell your flat yet so they can stay all together in there”

“We won’t fuck until they leave, I’m warning you” Jean opened one eye, watching his pert ass and strong legs while he changed into his pajamas.

“We’ll see about it” Marco turned giving him a warning look.

“Jean, no” Jean just raised an eyebrow and it was more than enough to make his boyfriend smile all shy.

“It’s soooooooo easy to turn you on…”

“If it’s you? Well yeah. But it’s also easy the other way round”

“I never said otherwise, honey” Marco got into bed smiling like an idiot, hugging his chest and rubbing his nose against it. Jean caressed his undercut and back, a gigantic smile on his face.

“Say that again”

“What, honey? Beautiful? Sweetums?” for every pet name, Jean kissed one of his freckles, making Marco giggle with pink cheeks, “Love? Gummy bear? Snuggle bug? Monsieur?” Marco gasped at that, looking straight into his eyes.

“Oh, talk to me in French”

“I thought you said...” Marco covered his mouth with a huge hand.

“Nothing. I said nothing. Now, what were you saying?” He moved his hand from Jean’s mouth and the blond whispered low into his ear: “T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais? J’ai envie de t’embrasser” making Marco shiver in his arms.

The brunet stared into his eyes all black pupils and low voice and put his hand inside Jean’s underwear, “Vieni qui e baciami, bello…” raising his eyebrows a couple of times.

“Oh fuck, that’s actually…”

“Hot, yeah” Marco whispered in his breath, kissing him deeply and pulling his hair.

“Marco we shouldn’t,” He said while biting Marco's lip, removing their underwear.

“I won’t be noisy, I promise!” He said while going down on Jean, sucking him from tip to base.

They muttered sweet nothings while giving each other pleasure. Until the whispers became a bit louder. Until Marco was screaming on his pillow cause Jean's licks to his hole were too much. And they knew that the day after their parents would give them a hard time but at that moment? It was all worthy. Every moan, every smile, every good feeling he could give and receive from Marco was a blessing.

And once they reached their orgasms, they looked into their eyes saying a lot. Not in words, though, even when they would in some months from now.

Their most valuable treasure were each other’s smiles, from that first shared between two kids in class, to the last one right before sleeping, every day for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Jean: You have beautiful eyes you know? I want to kiss you  
Marco: Come here and kiss me, handsome ...
> 
> And that's it!  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did  
I love these boys... SO MUCH
> 
> Comments and kudos are what keeps writers going!  
Take a sec to tell what you liked or just leave a ♥  
Make a writer happy!!
> 
> Scream with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) and [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
